Dev Cerci (Ashton Arbab)
Dev Cerci is a fictional character on the ABC Soap opera General Hospital. Sonny gave Dev the name of Devin, but they will keep calling him Dev as a nickname. If anyone is curious of Dev, Dev is Sonny's cousin and is staying with him and his family. He is being portrayed by Ashton Arbab. Casting Teen actor Ashton Arbab had joined the cast of GH in the role of Dev and he made his first appearance on March 12, 2019. His last appearance was on March 20, 2019. On June 13, 2019, Soaps.com announced that Arbab would return to GH as Dev. He returned on June 18. Background Dev is a teenager from Ankara, Turkey but he is homeless and he tends to pickpocket people. Storylines On March 12, 2019, Dev was seen in a Turkish restaurant trying to pickpocket Sonny Corinthos who grabbed him by the arm and stopped him. Dev begged Sonny not to turn him in and when a waiter checked on them Sonny covered for him and said they were just joking around. Afterwards, Sonny got Dev some food and made a deal with him. If he would help Sonny find his son Dante then he would find a way to help him in return. On March 15, Dev did some recon in Raj Patel's compound and reported back to Sonny on what he saw. He told Sonny he didn't see Raj but he saw a bunch of his bodyguards. Sonny paid him for his help and he also gave him a paper with a number on it and said if he didn't come back by nightfall then he needed to call that number and tell whoever answered where he went. Dev did him one better and went to the compound to pickpocket from Raj's bodyguards as a way to distract them so Sonny could go in. On March 20, Dev met Agent Robert Scorpio and he told him where Sonny was. Eventually, as Dante and Sonny were going to escape from Raj's compound one of Raj's bodyguards had Dev brought in and eventually Raj told him to eliminate him due to possibly being an informant but Dante and Sonny got into a shootout with Raj and his men which lead to Dante killing Raj in self-defense. On June 18, Dev broke into Lulu's house to steal stuff, but he was caught by Josslyn. She called the cops, but he got away. He later explained that he wasn't the burglar and he stopped the person who was actually was robbing her house. He was taken to interrogation and Joss called Sonny. Crimes Committed *Tried to pickpocket Sonny Corinthos 12, 2019 *Pickpocketed one of Raj Patel's bodyguards 15, 2019 *Mistaken for being the burglar who broke into Lulu Spencer-Falconeri's house 18, 2019; arrested and released; revealed Jun 20, 2019 *Made a fake passport to come to the United States (as "Giannis Costas") in order to flee Turkey Jun 20, 2019 Health & Vitals *Had his wrist grabbed by Sonny Corinthos 12, 2019 *Nearly killed on Raj Patel's orders 20, 2019; Dante blew his cover and Sonny saved Dev *Mistaken for being the burglar who broke into Lulu Spencer-Falconeri's house 18, 2019; arrested and released; revealed Jun 20, 2019 Category:Fictional criminals Category:Characters Category:General Hospital characters Category:2010s Category:2010s characters Category:2010s male characters